


Granted

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sickly adorable, Tony and Pete are BFF and everybody ship them
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Sin Tony. No se veía Peter.Y sin Peter. Era imposible no encontrar a Tony.





	Granted

11\. Okay/Yes

_ Granted _

Bruce abrió la puerta del departamento y dejando las llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina se llevó un susto al darse cuenta de la pareja que dormitaba entrelazada en el sofá. Él no era alguien que se sorprendiese demasiado o que no pudiese entender la situación es con facilidad, pero en quells ocasión debía sincerarse y decir que realmente no lo esperaba— o mejor lo había esperado, pero todavía no daba cuenta de lo que veía. 

Rhodey apareció por el umbral de la puerta en el lado contrario de la habitación y asintió. 

—Llevan así desde que llegué. —Y Rhodey había aparecido en el departamento pasada la media noche. Su turno en el trabajo se había extendido a causa de un compañero ausente y el auge de clientes era tal que no tenía corazón para dejar a sus compañeros solos. Al abrir la puerta de él departamento que compartía con Tony desde haber empezado la universidad, lo que encontró fue la figura conocida de Parker que despeinaba el cabello del mayor e intentaba a duras penas prestar atención al libro entre sus manos; estaban en épocas de exámenes y Tony tenía la costumbre ayudarle aún cuando Parker no se lo pidiera y Rhodey comprendía, no era más que una excusa para estar cerca de la presencia del jovencito. 

Tony se preocupaba por el pequeño y había que ser ciego e idiota para no darse cuenta. 

Y si Tony era desesperante. Peter era igual de abrumador. 

Peter, con sus ojos amplió y honestos, inocentes. Que le seguían con cuidado y silencio; le ofrecía a Tony su compañía y llenaba los silencios de conversaciones —no vacías— pero pasiva. Peter entendía cuando estar enfrascado en su cabeza era demasiado. Pululaba a su alrededor, ofreciendo platos de comida, tarros de café y —Rhodey no podía negar— se divertía cada que llegaba a casa, luego de trabajar, para encontrar a Peter, arrastrando a Tony —o intentando, al menos— por el cuello de la camisa o por filo del pantalón quejándose a gritos como el muchacho apestaba y estaba en urgencia de una ducha. 

Luego se cuestionaba cómo era posible para Peter tocar el cabello de su amigo lleno de grasa y suciedad. 

Bruce había quedado el día anterior par que Tony le entregase unos libros que necesitaba, pero era obvio ahora que su visita debía ser pospuesta. Tony descansaba dormido profundo sobre el mullido sofá, escondía el rostro contra el cuello de Peter y le cubría casi por completo todo el cuerpo; como si incluso en el subconsciente le protegiese de todo. 

—Lo más probable es que despierten después de medio día. —El celular le avisaba a Bruce, pasaban las tres de la tarde. 

* * *

Peter caminaba somnoliento por los pasillos de la facultad. Se había dormido muy tarde terminando proyectos y se había despertado espantosamente temprano para presenciar la clase temprana que Ned le convenció debían tomar, ya que era la única que podían compartir. 

Tony le esperaba en la entrada con un café, hablaba con Ned, preguntándole el paradero de Parker en lo que el muchacho finamente aparecía por el umbral. 

Él sopló el café y dio un sorbo discreto para asegurarse que la temperatura fuese la correcta, Peter ignoró sus advertencias y alzó la manos para beber del elixir cliente que le devolvería la vida. Ambos ignoraron la mirada incrédula que Ned les dedicaba ante sus acciones. 

Un beso indirecto y ninguno se inmutaba.

* * *

Peter descansaba sobre los hombros de Tony. Las vacaciones habían llegado junto al sol, el calor y largas horas frente a la alberca. La música sonaba ruidosa y las bebidas se mezclaban en whiskeys amargos, vodka frutal e hielo. 

Steve se movía tembloroso en el agua con Clint sobre sus hombros, luchaban contra Tony y Peter quienes eran la pareja invicta de la tarde —incluso habían vencido a Bucky y a Natasha, aunque había un gran debate de si realmente habían ganados o los mayores habían dejado a Peter llevarse la corona por aquel día—, con las manos entrelazadas Peter y Clint luchaban por el derecho al último helado cuando Steve hizo una jugada ingeniosa (ingeniada por Clint, la verdad) de tironear de los shorts de baño de Tony y hacerle resbalar. 

Tony afianzó las manos a la cintura de Peter quien gritó sorprendido ante el toque frío después de pasar tanto tiempo fuera del agua y momentos después su mirada se nubló. 

Peter se abrazó a Tony buscando ayuda y los demás se acercaron al filo de la alberca temiendo lo peor. 

—Peter. Pete. Peter, por favor. Hey, estás bien? —A Peter le costó enfocarse mientras Tony repetía sus palabras con un dejó de pánico. 

—Si, Tone. —Susurró el más pequeño en lo que Tony se apresuraba a limpiar su rostro. —Tones. _Tony._ —Peter le rodeó por el cuello y suspiró más tranquilo al lograr respirar con tranquilidad. —Estoy bien, Tony. 

Como por inercia, Tony le tomó de la cintura impulsándole lo suficiente como para obligarle a verse envuelto por la piernas de Peter a nivel de sus caderas y deslizó las manos hasta descansar debajo de los muslos del castaño. 

Si Peter le besó la mejilla como agradecimiento y le susurraba en su oído; ellos no podían estar seguros de ello. 

_Mi héroe. _

* * *

Ellos no eran los únicos que observaban. Que esperaban. 

Bruce. Nat. Bucky. Steve y hasta May. 

Esperaban y sufrían en silencio. Esperaban a que al menos uno de los dos se diese cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Aún debajo de la moches en que Peter no dormía cuando Tony salía de fiesta los sábados por la noche aunque Rhodey le acompañase. Ni que decir de las tardes en las que Tony esperaba desesperante sentado en el sillón con vista a la puerta, los días en que Peter comentaba saldría con algún compañero de clase que le había invitado una taza de café. 

O las peleas incómodas. Noches extraordinarias en donde Peter se dejaba arrastrar por sus amigos a beber en algún club nocturno de temporada y Tony se ofuscaba en que cuidase de su bebida; lo que conllevaba a Peter a gritar por todo lo alto que él jamás le había prohibido a Tony nada. 

Ni aunque le doliese. Ni aún cuando le preocupase. 

_Pero es que eres tú, Pete._ Decía Tony en desespero. Tony no podía soportar la idea —ni entenderla tampoco— de _su_ pequeño Peter dispuesto en el mar de gente que él sabía, no tenía nada bueno que ofrecer. 

Peter refunfuñaba y le dejaba solo. 

Esas eran las peores noches. Donde Peter se negaba a dirigirle la palabra a Tony, ni cuando estaban todos juntos. 

—Y el viejo matrimonio cuándo se va a arreglar? —Se quejaba Bucky después del silencio alargado hasta que Peter reía en su hombro y Tony deslizaba una mano debajo de la mesa hasta entrelazar sus dedos. 

* * *

Sin Tony. No se veía Peter. 

Y sin Peter. Era imposible no encontrar a Tony. 

Enloquecían a sus amigos y los rumores sobrevolaban por encima de sus cabezas, pero todo estaría finalmente en paz, una vez que fuesen capaces de abrir los ojos y ver. 

O quizás siempre lo habían hecho y solo no querían que alguien tuviese algo que decir. 

Sin importar que, Tony se colaba entre las sábanas de Peter y Peter le aceptaba fácil para luego volver a dormir. 


End file.
